


First I Love Yous

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hosie Fluff [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Soft one shot, canon hosie, first i love yous., sweet one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Hope and Josie's first I Love Yous go unplanned.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	First I Love Yous

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Poppy from twitter for posting this prompt.

Hope and Josie had been dating for almost four months. They were still shy and awkward about it, but they were warming up to being with each other. Their feelings for each other only grew every second they were together. Their love for each other only grew more and more.

Now, Hope knew she loved Josie. She knew the moment she met Josie. She knew the moment she ended things with Landon, that she loved Josie. She knew she loved Josie the moment they shared their first kiss on the dock while it was raining. She knew she loved Josie when Josie asked her on a date. She knew she loved Josie when Josie asked her to be her girlfriend. Hope always knew, but she didn't want to pressure Josie, because Hope loved her. 

As for Josie, she knew she loved Hope the moment they met. She knew she loved Hope the moment she wrote that love note and accidentally burnt Hope's room down. She knew she loved Hope even after her memories were erased and after she got them back. She knew she loved Hope the moment they shared their first kiss. She knew she loved Hope the moment they went on their first date. She knew she loved Hope the moment she asked Hope to be her girlfriend. Josie always knew. Just like Hope always knew. 

Hope and Josie were sitting by the dock, looking out by the lake and just talking. Hope was holding Josie's hand and they were just sitting, laughing, and talking. Just so natural for two teenagers burying their love for each other. 

"How were classes?" Hope asked as she and Josie stared up at the night sky. 

"They were good, I missed you though." Josie said.

Hope laughed and smiled. "Aw, I missed you too." she said as she leaned in and kissed Josie's cheek.

"How about you? How were your classes?" Josie asked.

"They were kind of boring." Hope confessed. "I wanted to get out so quick. All I could think about was being with you."

Josie laughed. "Are you saying I distract you, Hope Mikaelson?" 

Hope laughed as she leaned in and kissed Josie's cheek again. "Of course I am. You always distract me, Josie. Remember that football game? I missed the ball because I was so distracted by you." 

"I'm glad I distract you, because you distract me too." Josie smiled as she leaned in and gave Hope a kiss on the nose.

Hope scrunched her nose and laughed a little. "It's nice out."

"Yeah, it is." Josie smiled. "Remember when we shared our first kiss here?"

Hope nodded, "Of course I do." she replied. "That was the best night of my life."

"It was the best night of my life too." Josie said. "It was the night I realized you reciprocated my feelings." 

"I think I always felt this way about you, Jo." Hope said. "I just buried it deep because I was with Landon."

"You loved Landon, didn't you?" Josie asked.

"I mean, yes, of course I did." Hope replied. "And I still do, just not that way."

"I'm glad." Josie said, "I mean, that you still love him in a different capacity."

"I know what you meant, babe." Hope laughed. "Are you cold?" 

"A little." Josie replied,

Hope took off her jacket and wrapped it around Josie. "There you go."

"But now you're going to be cold." Josie pouted.

"Baby, you always take care of everyone. Let me take care of you." Hope said as she snuggled up against Josie's side. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Josie asked as she snuggled her head against Hope's.

"I'm the lucky one, Jo." Hope said. "You know, I never thought I'd get the girl."

Josie laughed. "What?" She asked. "You didn't?" 

"No." Hope confessed. "Baby, you're the sweetest girl in the whole school, meanwhile, I'm angry, mean Hope Mikaelson." 

"You're none of those things, Hope." Josie said. "You're the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful person ever."

"You really think so?" Hope asked. 

"I don't need to think it." Josie said, "I know it."

"See?" Hope laughed. "I'm lucky as hell."

"mmmm…" Josie hummed. "I still think I'm the lucky one."

"Oh yeah?" Hope asked, She playfully tackled Josie to the ground and peppered Josie's face with kisses.

Josie squealed as she fell towards the ground and let out a laugh as Hope kissed her. "Okay! Okay!" She laughed. "I guess we're both lucky." 

"That's more like it." Hope smiled. "I really am glad to have you."

Josie smiled. "Hey, Hope?"

"Yeah?" Hope asked.

"How did you know?" Josie asked.

"How did I know what?" Hope asked her girlfriend.

"How did you know you liked me more than a friend?" Josie asked.

"I always knew." Hope said. "The moment I stepped foot into this school on my first day and met sweet, adorable Josie Saltzman, I knew I liked you."

"You did?" Josie asked.

"Yes, of course. I mean it Jo, I'm really glad I'm with you."

"I'm glad I'm with you too." Josie smiled.

"Do you want to head back in?" Hope asked,

"Can we stay out here a little longer? I like being with you." Josie said.

"Whatever you want." Hope said as she kissed Josie's cheek. "So, are you ready for your birthday?"

"I don't know." Josie replied. "Seventeen. It sounds kind've scary."

Hope laughed. "It does, doesn't it?" she said, "But I'll be here every step of the way." 

"Really?" Josie asked.

Now, despite being together for 3 and a half months, Josie still felt slightly insecure about her relationship with Hope. Hope was this beautiful, bad ass, strong, powerful girl while Josie, felt like she was nothing more than a siphoner.

Hope laughed. "Baby, of course."

"I'm really glad to have you in my life, Hope." Josie said. "Like, I mean it."

"I feel the same way." Hope said. "I'm really glad to have you in my life too."

"I wish we could stay out here forever." Josie said. "Just you and me, on this dock, staring up at the night sky for hours and hours."

"That does sound nice, doesn't it?" Hope asked. "But I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"I wouldn't get sick." Josie laughed. "I have you to keep me warm."

"Warm and safe." Hope smiled. 

"Yeah, warm and safe." Josie smiled. "This is why I love you."

Josie froze. Did she just say that?

Hope removed her head and looked at Josie. "What?"

"I-I just-" Josie panicked. "I mean. I really like you, I'm sorry if you felt like I was pressuring you-"

"Jo." Hope said.

"- and of course I'd never pressure you to say it back" Josie kept rambling. 

"Josie." Hope said as she smiled.

"- And I totally understand if you don't feel the same way just yet. I know we've only been dating for three and half months and-"

"Baby!" Hope laughed. "Breathe."

Josie stopped rambling. She took a deep breath. "Sorry."

Hope laughed. "No, don't apologize. I love you too." She said. 

"Wait, what?" Josie asked. "You do?" 

Hope laughed and nodded. "Yes." she said, "I love you so much. I was just so sure I'd be the first one to say it. I didn't want to pressure you."

"Really?" Josie asked.

Hope leaned in and kissed Josie again. "Really."

The clouds rolled in and it started to rain again.

Josie laughed. "Rain kisses really are our thing, aren't they?"

Hope laughed back. "Yeah, I guess they are."

The two of them kissed again just as it started to rain more. 

"I love you." Josie said as she leaned in.

Hope leaned in and let her forehead touch Josie's. "I love you too." 


End file.
